Love In Its Strongest Form
by LegsxRko
Summary: After a car crash, Randy and John are left in the hospital. Struggles come into affect that each character faces. Can they make it? Will new relationships begin to form and survive? Or is it all hopeless? Is the end of Jorrie/Rancy?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes

Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the WWE. If any events similar to the ones written were to occur, it is purely coincidental.

Hey guys, well this is my first story here. So I hope you enjoy. The the title sucks but I put a lot of hard work into this so I will appreciate any constructive criticism but no flames. I do not appreciate those. This story won't be perfect but enjoy. Well enough of this and onto the story…

Chapter One

Torrie and Stacy sat in their hotel room in their pajamas watching television. This was a typical thing for the girls to do on a Saturday morning when they got together. They had so much to catch up on because in the past month a lot had happened. Stacy and Torrie both recently got out of relationships and hadn't seen each other in a very long time. Stacy finally caught grasp of reality and dumped George Clooney. As for Torrie, well Alex Rodriguez, also known as A-rod was just a quick fling, I mean come on they were never going anywhere. Bothe girls were single and ready to mingle. They were both in town and decided to meet up and go see a wrestling show. It would be a nice opportunity to catch up with their other friends still in the WWE. Suddenly, Stacy heard her phone ring and it was no other than her recently divorced friend and single father, Randy Orton.

"Hey", Randy said.

"Hey whats up?!", an excited Stacy replied.

"Who is it?", Torrie asked.

"Randy", Stacy said hushing Torrie, who playfully rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that Stacy always had a thing for Randy, except Randy himself. He was completely clueless. This fantasy could never happen, or so she thought.

"Well, me and John were thinking that we should all go get breakfast together. Alanna is with her mother and we are in California for Raw on Monday. Sound like a plan?"

"Okay, sure sounds great!"

Randy chuckled to himself about how cute Stacy could be at times. He always found Stacy as a cute girl. Nothing had ever become of these small feelings there was just never a right time for them. They both were always in a relationship or single at different times. Things had recently not been the best for him as he recently divorced his now ex-wife, Samantha Orton. He now had part time custody of his daughter, meaning every time he was in town he would be able to see her. And spend time with her.

"What? What's so funny?", Stacy asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you forgot to ask Torrie", Randy replied.

"Oh", Stacy blushed. "Tor we're going to breakfast with Randy!"

"Is John coming too?"

"Oh yea him too", Stacy said as Torrie playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.

Stacy quietly mouthed a 'You love John' to Torrie who in return threw a pillow at her.

"Huh, what's going on?", a confused Randy asked still on the phone.

"Oh nothing", Stacy quickly retorted.

"Alright then do you guys want to ride together?"

"Yeah sure. We'll see you in about half an hour?"

"More like an hour based on how slow you girls take to get ready", Randy arrogantly smirked.

"Okay sure, we'll see about that see you then bye"

"Bye", Randy said before hanging up.

About 45 minutes later Stacy stepped out into the hotel lobby a purple spaghetti strap top, jeans, and black high heels with just a nice touch of make-up. While Torrie stood in a green halter top, jeans, and black pumps with a light brush of make-up. Both men stood there dressed in jeans, shirts, and sneakers. From the time the girls stepped out of the elevator, all the boys could do is stand there and stare, aroused at the bombshells. Of course Randy stared at Stacy and John at Torrie.

"Hey guys long time no see!", Torrie said exchanging greets with her longtime friends. She hugged both men as did Stacy.

"Hey", Randy and John answered in unison with their jaws still dropping nearly to the ground.

"How do we look?", Torrie said twirling herself around.

"Great!", John replied smiling checking out Torrie. He could really appreciate a body like hers, especially like Torrie's. He was soon to be divorced from Liz, his ex-wife. He could not believe the time he wasted on her but that would soon be over with when the divorce was finalized.

"Quit staring John!", Torrie said playfully smacking his shoulder as they both laughed.

"See Randy did we really take that long?", Stacy playfully nudged him.

"Well it wasn't exactly half an hour", Randy replied.

"Yeah yeah whatever", Stacy laughed.

"So, where are we going anyway?", Stacy questioned.

"Well, we were thinking the café a few blocks away from the airport, Lucy's. Is that okay with you guys?, Randy said.

"Okay sounds good to me how about you Tor? Okay with you?", Stacy asked the bubbly blonde.

"That's okay with me, sounds like a plan!", Torrie said happily.

"So are you guys ready to go?", John asked.

"Yeah let's go", Stacy replied.

They entered John's red 2012 Ford Mustang and drove off. John sat in the driver seat next to Torrie, leaving Randy continuously chatting and flirting with Stacy in the backseat. Traffic was extremely bad today causing them to take at least 5 minutes to cross each light and intersection.

"Dammit!", John yelled trying to make it cross the yellow light quick to turn red. The crossing sign counted down three, two… As John slammed on the peddle trying to make it passed the busy intersection.

Then all of a sudden 'Wham', an eighteen wheeler slammed right into the smaller red car. The car spun and skidded off the road into the bushes.

"Aaaahhhhhh!", John said hovering his body over Torrie's who sat next to him in the passenger seat. Randy quickly did the same in the backseat of the car to protect Stacy.

Paramedics quickly flooded to the scene, as 911 was dialed by many bystanders. This was a messy accident. Everything had to be done to make sure that the four passengers would be okay.

Okay guys, I hope that didn't suck too much. This was only the first chapter, don't think this is over. I would never end off like that. This story is going to be pretty long. I'm hoping over at least ten chapters. This is all up to you guys. Please read and review! Feel free to PM me or just write in a review as to anything I could do better. I am open to any suggestions and trust me I will get back to you. I am hoping to make the chapters a little bit longer. As for now I will update as much as I can but during the school year it will not be as easy. Well guys read and review.

-Lots of love Tara


	2. Chapter 2:Wide Awake

Chapter 2: Wide Awake

Chapter Two

A bright light came shining through the room, shining right in her eyes. She just laid there shutting her eyes with her curly, golden blonde locks scatter among her pillow. Her body felt numb and sore, as if she had been hit by a train or worse. Now, feeling her strength regained she opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. She was alone, in a room with all white walls. There was a small television in the upper right corner of the room. A huge window with white curtains accompanied the window, along with some white window shades. She then scanned the left of the room. Her eyes first traced over a white door, in which she could see people walking back and forth. Lastly, her green orbs darted over to some machines. She could tell that one was a heart monitor and the other was the IV connected to her arm through a needle. Then it hit her, she was in a hospital. Why was she…

Torrie was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw another woman enter the room. The woman wore all white. She had on white high-heeled shoes, a knee length white skirt, a white button up blouse, and glasses, a typical nurse attire. The woman looked like she was in her mid-forties or very late thirties. She had an aggressive look to her. Torrie could tell, she would not be any friend of hers.

"Torrie Anne Wilson?", the nurse asked.

"Yes that's me", Torrie responded.

"You were in a brutal car accident", the nurse replied in a cold, emotionless tone.

"What!", Torrie said in utter shock.

Torrie then tried to replay the events in her head. The last thing she remembered was John throwing his body to shield her from the impact. A truck had hit John's car and made it go off the road. She and her friends were in a car accident. A million thoughts were rushing through her head, as panic overstruck the blondes face. Was she going to be okay? Were her friends going to be okay? Stacy, was she going to be okay? She was her best friend, more like a sister. There was no replacing a friend like Stacy. She was there for her through thick and thin, for all the good times and the bad times. How could she deal with losing Stacy?

Next, another picture ran through her head. This picture belonged to none other than Randy Orton. He was like a younger brother to Torrie. Sure, of course he annoyed her sometimes but that didn't change the fact that he was one of her best friends and a person she knew that she could always rely on. She would be crushed if anything were to ever happen to him.

Then lastly, she thought about John. He was her everything. He was her best friend and the man she was in love with. She couldn't even imagine losing him. He was such a special and beautiful person. Why couldn't she have just told him she loved him? That was the one thing she would always want him to know. It didn't matter how she felt he would react. Sadly enough, there was even a chance that they could have been together. Why had she been so stupid?

"My friends, are they….are they.. alright?", Torrie asked biting her lip to keep from crying. However, this was unsuccessful as she quickly started to bawl her eyes out and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ma'am, I think you should rest before thinking about your friends", the nurse said in a rather harsh and uncaring tone.

Torrie sat there with her jaw dropped to the floor. How could the nurse be so heartless? Her friends were in a brutal accident and she just asked her to not care. This definitely was not going to sit well with Torrie neither would she even stand for it.

"Listen you cold-hearted bitch! What the fuck is your problem my friends and I were just in an accident, you tell me was brutal. Yet, you expect me to go on, not give a damn about them? Not everybody is as cruel and miserable as you! Now tell me about my friends right now!", Torrie lashed out at the nurse, who now stood there with her jaw dropped nearly to the floor. I mean, who could blame her. Everything she said was completely true she had a right to be angry with the nurse.

"Ma'am, I will give you some time to calm down and get yourself recollected", the nurse said in an irritating, uncaring way as she sneered at Torrie before she walked out the door.

Torrie could not feel more worthless and useless at a time like this. She was just told that her friends, along with herself, were in a brutal car crash and could do nothing about it. For all she knew they could be in a different hospital and she knew nothing of their conditions. All she could do was expect and think of the worst.

For the first time, Torrie looked down at her own body, examining it. She wore a cast around her neck and had some scars and bruises along her body. She could feel a bandage on the right side of her forehead. She was just thankful that she had nothing serious wrong with her and that she had no fatal injuries.

Suddenly, a man walked into the room carrying a clip board in his hands dressed with a typical doctor's attire. He was a slightly older man but stood tall and thin. Much to Torrie's relief he wore a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chis Garner and I took care of you and your friends. I've been informed that you are aware of your situation", he said with a small smile as Torrie nodded.

"How are my friends, doctor? Are we all going to be okay?", Torrie said with a small smile trying to be positive.

"Well, for the most part yes. Randy has a broken left leg and some stiches in his left arm. Stacy, on the other hand, has a broken right arm and has stitches in her left hip due to some broken glass. And well, then there's John, he is in a coma. We are sure that he will definitely wake up we just aren't sure when. We do know that it will be soon enough, somewhere from this next week to the next few weeks. We just know that he will", the doctor said giving her his most sympathetic look.

"Thank you doctor, but please. Please just tell me that at least Randy and Stacy are awake, at least. I have to see at least one of my friends.", Torrie said pleading with the doctor.

"I'm sorry Torrie, but I must inform you that the only one of your friends that is awake for the time being is Randy. I will take you to see him when you are ready", the doctor said in a comforting tone.

"Yes, I'm ready", Torrie said as the doctor led her into a wheel chair, since she still didn't have the strength to walk.

The doctor pushed Torrie down the halls, trying to get her to her longtime friend's room, which Torrie couldn't be happier about. It was nothing close to having all of her friends, but having at least one friend to talk to was like lifting a huge weight from her shoulders.

As they approached the door to Randy's room, Torrie quickly opened the door sitting down in her chair. Her smile lighted up at the sight of her longtime friend. Torrie shot out of her chair and headed straight for Randy's bed giving him the hugest hug she could. Even though it was painful, she dealt with it. Just a few moments ago she believed that she would never see her friends again. Now here she was hugging one of her best friends.

"I'm so glad that you are okay", Torrie said to Randy breaking out of his embrace gently.

"I'm glad you are okay too. But how are Stacy and John? Are they awake?", Randy asked with hopeful eyes. Even though what she was about to tell him was going to absolutely crush him.

"Uhm Randy…", Torrie started before being quickly interrupted by the doctor.

"No, Stacy is scheduled to wake up again later today in about an hour or so. She woke up earlier but she was in a state of panic. She had to take some medicine to force her to sleep. It might be better if one of you was there when she woke up. And John, well, he is in a coma and we aren't sure when he will wake up. Sorry, I'll give you two some privacy", the doctor informed Randy talking the burden off of Torrie. With a quick nod he let himself out, lightly closing the door.

"They'll be okay Randy. I just know it", Torrie said trying to comfort Randy.

"But John, he's my best friend and he's in a coma. They don't even know when he'll wake up. And Stacy, I love her. She's always there for me. She makes me laugh, smile, and I can't help but be happy around her. It's all my fault I should have saved her", Randy said clearly upset.

"Randy I understand you are upset but don't blame yourself. Really, it's not worth it. This couldn't have been prevented. The driver of the truck ran a red light. Stacy and John wouldn't want to see us moping around here while we are the ones awake. And if you really love Stacy you should tell her. I'm sure she would be more than happy to hear that. I know exactly how you feel. Remember, I want John to wake up more than anything in the world. It may be hard but, we have to be patient, at least for their sake", Torrie said trying to keep Randy strong.

"You're right Tor, thanks. It means a lot coming from you. You really think I have a shot with Stacy?", He said with a smile.

"I know so"' Torrie said returning the same smile.

Torrie and Randy stayed in his room talking for an hour or so. For a while they were just hanging out and relaxing just like old times. They were finally starting to relax when suddenly Dr. Garner came bursting through the door almost out of breath.

"It's Stacy..", he said pausing to catch his breath.

"What what's wrong with Stacy?", Randy questioned nervously as he and Torrie watched the doctor concerned and fearing what he had to say about their friend.

"She's.. she's awake!", Dr. Garner exclaimed.

"Really when can we go see her?!", Randy asked with excitement filling his eyes.

"Right now!", the doctor responded.

"Ok let's go!", Torrie and Randy responded together.

"Do you-", the doctor said about to ask Randy if he needed help but he was already on his own two feet. "Okay then, I'll take you to her, she is in room 214"

The doctor led the excited friends to Stacy's hospital room. Neither of them could hold their excitement as they walked down the hallways of the hospital. Stacy was one person that could always bring up anyone's spirits despite their mood or anything that happened to them.

Randy couldn't help but smile. After waking up from the accident he, similar to Torrie, didn't know if anyone else had survived or not. He didn't know if he could even cope with just losing one of his friends. It was moments like these when you can stop and appreciate the little things about life, including small things that your friends do for you. He wouldn't know what to do if he had ever lost Stacy. She was such a special, incredible person. He wished that he had just told her how he really felt about her before all of this. When the doctor came in the room, he had a terrible feeling that she was out of his life forever. He did not know how to even live knowing that such a beautiful person isn't walking on the earth anymore and he was. He was just glad that she was okay.

Torrie looked at the expression on Randy's face. She too missed Stacy and couldn't live with herself if anything had happened to her best friend. At this moment she couldn't help but feel a tad bit envious of the two. He was about to be reunited with his true love who feels the same way back and she couldn't. The two of them would actually know how the other felt about each other. She didn't even know if John would ever be able to wake up. She couldn't even think about losing John. How would she ever move on? How could she ever be happy believing that she caused his death? He did sacrifice himself for her. At this moment the one thing she wanted more than everything in the world was to thank him and tell him how she really feels about him. But of course, she couldn't. All she could do was pray and there was one other thing that she would have to do and she would have to wait to do that.

They approached a door and it read the numbers 214. They walked inside. Inside the room they were greeted by the sight of a leggy blonde. Stacy sat up on the bed infatuated by the television. She wore a cast on her right arm and had a few cuts and bruises on her face and neck. Through her hospital gown you could see the stiches on her left hip. Her brown orbs quickly darted over to two figues. She could recognize thos green eyes with curly blonde locks along with those blue eyes and short brown hair from anywhere. She couldn't help but put the hugest smile on her face. She knew that her friends were alive but she just didn't expect to see them.

"Hi guys!" Stacy exclaimed as they both pulled her into a hug.

"Stace, you had me worried sick. Please don't ever leave me again? You're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you or if I lost you", Torrie said as Randy left the girls alone to finish reuniting.

"I'll never leave you Tor. You're my best friend too. I really missed you. You don't know how I felt the first time I woke up. I was so scared I didn't know if you guys were…you know... dead or alive. I completely panicked. You guys mean more to me than anything in the world", a now tearful Stacy said hugging Torrie again before letting go.

Now it was Randy's turn it was now or never for him. "Stacy, when I thought you were gone, I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. I really care about you Stace, more than I have cared about anyone in a very long time. I don't know if you think of me as a friend or more than a friend. But there's something that I need to tell you. I love you Stacy. I'm in love with you. I can't think about a life without you. There is no life without you. You are an amazing, special, beautiful person. When I thought of losing you, it made me die a little inside. I can't lose you Stace you mean too much to me. It's okay if you don't feel the same way back. I just can't lose you in my life", Randy said looking a little disappointed.

"I love you too", Stacy said pulling him in for a long and passionate kiss. The kiss lasted quite a while before being broken. Tears were now falling down Stacy's face. She couldn't believe that he had the courage to do something that she wished she had always wanted to do. "Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" Stacy said grinning at Randy, as he returned the same grin.

Torrie looked at the couple with sad eyes. She without a doubt was happy for them. However, her thoughts kept drifting back to John. She did not know if she would ever be able to do that with John. She loved him with all of her heart and couldn't tell him that. Why couldn't she have just told him that when she had the chance. Now it was too late she didn't know when he would ever wake up. She sighed as she could feel her heart sink. Why couldn't she just feel happy with John, like Randy and Stacy are happy with each other? Maybe love just wasn't meant for her or was it?

Stacy's eyes rested on Torrie she knew when her best friend was upset. She knew she was upset right now too. "Tor, what's wrong?" Stacy questioned her best friend.

"It's nothing. It's just, I was thinking of John", Torrie answered clearly upset.

"Aww, Tor I'm so sorry. Don't worry John will be fine. He never gives up. You just have to have faith in him", Stacy replied.

"It's okay Stacy, I know he will it's just a matter of when. Can you excuse me for a second", Torrie told Stacy looking out of the door.

"Yeah sure", Stacy said as she and Randy stared at one another in unison.

"Hey, Dr. Garner!" Torrie practically shouted.

"Yes Torrie?" Dr. Garner asked Torrie.

"Can I go see John?" Torrie asked giving the doctor a pleading look.

"Come with me", he said hesitantly, leading her to a room with the numbers 227.

As Torrie entered the room she was not prepared for what she saw. The doctor gave her an I'm-so-sorry look and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Torrie quickly burst into a fit of tears she couldn't believe what she was looking at.

She managed to mutter out these words while crying, "Why did this happen to you? You don't deserve this. I deserve this. Why are you laying here in this bed while I'm here wide awake?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry I still have a lot in store for chapter three!

Thank you for the reviews Kalina, Kelly Marie, and Freya. You guys have been the best. I can always count on you guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it a lot better than the first chapter and it was much longer. Thanks for reading. Read and review!

-Legsxrko


	3. Chapter 3:I Need You Now

Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the accident had happened. John still had not woken up out of the coma yet. Stacy and Randy were due to leave in about a week or so, due to her stitches and his leg. As for Torrie, well at this time she wasn't exactly the happiest person on the planet. Physically, she was doing well but emotionally, she could be better. It really bothered her that John still had not woken up yet. She couldn't help but feel as if this were all of her fault. John was trying to save her and if he hadn't, none of this would have ever happened. Deep down she knew that John would wake up but the question was when?

Torrie walked down the hallways of the hospital replaying what she had seen that day when she first went to John's room. This had been eating away at her; she could not believe his physical condition. He did not look like the usual charismatic John Cena, which he usually was. He was so still. He was so lifeless. She had not gone back in that room since that day. Stacy and Randy had not told her anything about it yet, wanting to give her space. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when she arrived at her designated room, Stacy's room. This is where she, and of course, Randy, had spent most of their time, while in the hospital.

As she entered the room she found Randy and Stacy on her bed. As usual Randy had her in a fit of laughter. She looked like she was barely breathing and was crying from laughing so hard. She was so happy for her friends but at the same time, she wished that that were her and John.

"Hey guys", Torrie said greeting the couple forcing a fake smile.

"Hey", Stacy and Randy answered in unison.

"What was so funny?" Torrie questioned.

"Oh nothing", Stacy said giggling looking at Randy, who just smiled in return.

"Was I interrupting something? I could just g-", Torrie started.

"No Tor, stay. You know you're always welcomed here in la casa de Stacy", Stacy cutely said interrupting Torrie who just smiled in return.

"Thanks Stace", Torrie smiled.

"No problem", Stacy replied.

Then suddenly the doctor came through the door.

"Torrie I have some good news", Dr. Garner said smiling, walking through the door.

Oh my gosh, is he going to tell me what I think he is. Is John actually awake? No it can't be but what if it is. I knew he would make it. John is a fighter and a survivor. He can make it through anything. "What is it, Dr. Garner?" Torrie said with completely lighted up eyes.

"Torrie, you can leave the hospital as early as tomorrow", the doctor replied.

Upon hearing this, Torre's smile completely faded and the excitement quickly died from her eyes. "Oh, uhm.. is that all doctor?", Torrie said trying not to sound too disappointed in the `good news'.

"And you each have some relatives coming by tomorrow. Their flights will come in tomorrow at about eight or nine-thirty. Okay?" Dr. Garner added before leaving the room.

"Okay", Torrie responded as the doctor gave them each a quick smile before exiting the room.

"Uhm.. Randy, hon, can you give us some privacy for a moment", Stacy said with her eyes never once leaving Torrie.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Randy said with concern in his eyes.

"No it's just girl stuff", Stacy said sweetly.

"Oh, okay", Randy said before quickly exiting the room giving them some space.

"Tor, who are you trying to fool?" Stacy said quickly after the door closed.

"Stace, what are you talking about?" Torrie said dumbly.

"Torrie, I know you too well for you to try to put things past me. Why haven't you gone back to see John? You and I both know that you were hoping for Dr. Garner to say that John was okay. If you want him to wake up you should go see him. You never know Tor, it actually might help. You really need to do it before it is too late", Stacy said trying to give her friend advice.

"Stace I know, it's just, it's so hard. Every time I look at him, I just, I feel so responsible. It's all my fault, if it weren't for me he wouldn't even be in this predicament. I love him, yet I put him through all of this crap. He shouldn't even be here", Torrie said breaking down. She couldn't get the image of him lying there, just still, nothing. That was not John. He was so lifeless. His face was badly bruised. He had a scar with stitches a long his left eyebrow. His right cheek was badly swollen and bruised. His left eye was also cut. He had cuts and bruises along his arms and legs. His wrist was bandaged due to it being sliced open with stitches, it bled a lot. Sadly, most of his injuries were internal; however, he would be fine in that way. The main problem was him waking up.

"Tor, he did what he did for a reason. I'm sure that if he could go back in time, he wouldn't change a thing", Stacy said reassuringly.

"Oh, so how would you know? Stace, you're not one to give advice right now. What problems do you have? Oh yeah that's right, the guy you are in love with loves you back, you're both awake, and have a perfect little life. Well congratulations", Torrie yelled turning on her heel and storming off towards the door.

"I'll be in my room if you feel the need to bother me with your crappy advice", Torrie said glaring at Stacy one more time before leaving the room.

Randy entered the room shortly after Torrie's outburst took place and she stormed off.

"Hey Stace, is something wrong? Where's Torrie?"

"Off in her room not talking to me"

"Why? What happened?"

"She's just upset so she is taking out her frustrations out on me. I know that she is just worked up about John. But I just wished that she didn't have to take them out on me"

"It's not right just because she's upset it doesn't mean that she should take it out on you. It's not your fault. John was my friend and your friend too"

"But Randy, if it were me, how would you feel? Just put yourself in her shoes, if I were her I would be worried sick. I couldn't lose you and I would react the same way. It has to be hard for her to see us together", Stacy said snapping Randy out of his overprotective boyfriend mode.

"Okay, I understand and don't worry Stace you could and will never lose me", Randy said holding Stacy's hand and planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Good. I love you Randy"

"I love you too"

Torrie walked down the halls of the hospital heading towards her room. She didn't exactly mean to go off on Stacy like that. She just couldn't help but feel envious of the couple. They were together with no problems to face, their future looked so bright. While her future, well it didn't look too good for her from this point. Stacy was right about what she said though. Every exact word was completely true. She was her best friend she knew her better than everyone else in the entire universe. Maybe she should actually take her advice. She now stopped at her own room and went to bed. His would be something to think about overnight.

The next day came and each of the friends had relatives coming in overnight. Or for some of them, they just had who was on their emergency contact list for the hospital.

All night Stacy's words of advice had stung in Torrie's head. She really needed to apologize and make things right with Stacy. She stopped right outside of room 227. But first she needed to make things right with someone else.

"Good morning sleepy head", a cheerful Stacy said. She was always a morning person; Randy could never understand how she did it.

"Hey Stace", he said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"So who do you have coming for you to sign your release form?" Stacy asked causing a lump to form in Randy's throat.

"Oh, uhm I didn't ask. Do you know what I've been thinking?" Randy said quickly trying to change the subject.

"What?", Stacy asked still pondering his strange behavior.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast or see what the hospital has in the cafeteria?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah okay", Stacy replied smiling. She knew that there was something wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Torrie looked down at the body below her. He looked so still. That's the only word she could think of to use to describe him. She just couldn't believe that this lifeless body below her was once the charismatic, rapper John Cena. She couldn't help but notice all of the bruises on his face, arms, and legs. All she could feel is guilt, sorrow, and regret.

She pulled the chair closer to his bedside and put his hand in hers. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and then decided to speak.

"Sorry I didn't come back sooner. I should have come back to visit you. I came to visit you the other day and I just couldn't take the sight of you just laying here. But the funny thing is that you've been the only thing on my mind. Just don't think I gave up on you, because I haven't and I won't. I just can't", Torrie said before pausing to wipe the tears from her face.

"I love you. I am in love with you and always was. I need you so much right now. You don't understand how much I am hurting. Just please don't leave me. I need you so much right now. John, I don't know what to do without you. You can't leave. Just wake up! Please, just wake up! I am so sorry I never told you how I felt. I should have just told you. It doesn't matter how you would have reacted. I just wish you knew. It hurts so bad waking up every morning knowing that there is no us. I just hope that you feel the same way. I could just tell you everything if you were awake. Why can't you just wake up? Please John, just don't do this to me. I really want to hear your voice and see your face. I want to see those dimples appear when your smile lights up. I'm going to go talk to Stacy now. I need to talk to her and apologize. I know you would want me to. You must think I'm crazy for waiting for you to answer when you...just can't. I'll talk to you tomorrow bye. I love you", she said giving him a kiss on his forehead, wiping her tears, and walking out the door.

Suddenly when walking out the door she bumped into an all too familiar person.

"Liz!?", Torrie screeched, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

XxXxXxXxXx

I'm sorry for the really sucky chapter but I just had to put that in there. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter two Hi14, JorriexLover, XxBeautifulFairytaleOfJorrie Xx, Hi14, torrielovescena, and babygurl-x. You guys are so awesome. Thanks to anyone else who took the time to read.

I know that this chapter was not event filled but I can guarantee you that there will be a lot of drama coming. This chapter was just necessary for the story. The story is going to really take off in the next chapter or two. I can guarantee that. I hope I can update soon. Bye. :)

-LegsxRko


	4. Chapter 4:Something's Not Right Here

Chapter 4: Something's Not Right Here

"Liz! What are you doing here?" Torrie asked in utter shock and disbelief. Just a few seconds ago she had been talking to John. She was visiting him and telling him how much she loved him. Now his ex, high school sweetheart, and first love was back; this could not be good in any way, shape or form.

"Oh, hey Torrie, long time no see", Liz said sarcastically with a disgusted look on her face.

"If you must know, I'm here because I am John's wife, and I am on his emergency contact sheet", Liz said in a bitchy tone.

"Um, Liz correction, you are his ex-wife, not his current wife. He filed for divorce remember", Torrie said trying to be bitchy right back. But face it nobody was as good as being as bitchy as Liz. Torrie couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

"What, what's so funny, Torrie?" Liz questioned.

"Oh nothing, I'm just laughing at how much of a bitch you are", Torrie said smiling confidently.

"Ha, funny. Real mature Torrie", Liz said with an eye roll, before turning around to greet the two ladies.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Garner", Liz said in a fake tone, which annoyed Torrie a lot. "My flight came in a lot earlier than expected. I spoke with you on the phone earlier, you know, about my husband?"

"Ah, so you must be Liz. Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Chris Garner. I have been taking care of your husband. I am sorry to inform you that he is in a very critical state right now. He still has not woken up", the doctor informed her with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible!" Liz said with a fake cry and gasp. Torrie could see right through this act. She knew Liz better than this. Something definitely was not right. She has to say something-

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk and I would like to see my husband if that's okay with you?" Liz said before Torrie could even dare to interject.

"Yes, of course, come with me", the doctor said leading Liz away from Torrie, much to her pleasure but Torrie's discomfort.

XxXxXxXx

Stacy sat down on her hospital bed, twirling around a loose strand of her hair. She was so bored today there was absolutely nothing for her to do.

Everything was extremely strange. She had not seen either Randy or Torrie in a while and it bothered her a lot. She did not enjoy feuding with her best friend, at all. It did not feel right at all. Torrie was like a sister to her. She told Torrie everything and could not stand not being able to talk to her. But, she figured it would probably be best to stay out of her way, well, at least for now. Torrie just needs some space of her own, Stacy thought.

The one thing that she could not put her finger on was Randy. He was acting so strange. He claimed to have undeniably strong feelings for her when he has been acting so weird around her. If he truly loves her why has he been acting so strange around her? What could she have possibly done? She was sure that it wasn't something that she had done, that upset him. Things had been all lovey dovey between the two ever since they revealed their feelings for one another. Could this all possibly be her fault? No, it couldn't be but something else is bothering him. But what exactly was it?

For the first time in a long time she felt something different. What she felt made her feel so empty inside. She felt alone. This was the same thing she felt when she was with George Clooney.

Flashback XxXxXx

"Come on, please pick up"

"Sorry, you just reached the voice mail box of George Clooney. I'm not here right now but if you could please leave a message that would be great. Thanks"

"Oh, great", Stacy said fully disappointed. The truth was she heard this same voice tone over, and over again. More than half of the time she would call and this is the same exact message she heard. Why did she even need to hear the message? It's not like she didn't already know it by heart.

It was a Friday night and she was sitting there alone. Her `boyfriend' was probably out at some movie premier or somewhere else around the world. She had no idea. He didn't even have the decency to call to say where he was. This wasn't even the part that bothered Stacy. What bothered her the most was being alone. Why should she feel like that if she was in a `happy' relationship?

She decided to go channel surfing. Maybe television could take her mind off of things.

"No"

"No"

"Boring"

"No...wait is that?", She said stopping at Friday Night Smackdown. She stopped to see a match between Randy Orton and Alberto Del Rio. Randy was setting him up for an RKO, he capitalized before pinning him and jumping up in victory. She couldn't help but admire the man. She had always had feelings for him. She wished that she were with him instead of George sometimes, or more like all of the time. She would be so much happier if she was with him. He knew exactly how to treat her right and he was pretty easy on the eyes, I mean come on.

She usually tried not to watch wrestling. It always reminded her of what she was missing. When she wrestled, she was constantly surrounded by what made her happy. She had a great job, fans, friends, and Randy. It was fun sharing a locker room with Torrie and constantly be traveling to see the world. That was the life she used to have and the happy person that she used to be. And that she wished she could be.

Stacy looked around the mansion. It was absolutely huge. The front of the house had a gate with the initials GC on it. The letters were completely embroidered with gold. Behind this gate stood a round based, fountain with water shooting out of a statue. Behind the fountain was a three story, mansion with a magnificent garden in the back, ponds, and an Olympic sized swimming pool, with tanning chairs on the side. The house was absolutely stunning. Most women would kill to be in her shoes. She was dating one of the biggest actors in Hollywood, lived in a magnificent home, and had everything that she could ever dream of. But she wasn't happy. She wouldn't even care to be in her own shoes. Take it all away, all of it. It would not make a difference; she wouldn't be sadder or more miserable. That was literally impossible. She isn't with the person she's in love with. She isn't surrounded by her friends or doing what she really loves. Her life certainly wasn't what she wanted it to be. She certainly wasn't who she wanted to be. Why would she be happy?

End of Flashback XxXxXx

"Why can't I just be happy?" Stacy asked. "I wasn't made for happiness before. I guess I'm not now even if I'm with someone else"

XxXxXxXx

What was Liz up to? Why would she be here pretending to care about John when she doesn't and she never really did? This was all Torrie could think about.

She stopped in front of room 214. She really hesitated before going in there. She knew that she would be forgiven. She just didn't know if it was right to just pour out all of her problems and weigh them out on someone else. Oh who was she kidding? Stacy was her best friend. She could talk to her any day about anything. They were best friends. They were always there for each other.

She twisted the door knob handle and opened it. Stacy lied in there looking completely spaced out. She really didn't know what o do with herself right now.

"Hey", Torrie said.

"Oh, hey", Stacy responded.

"Stacy, I'm so sorry. I should have never treated you like that. I didn't have a right to go at you like that. It wasn't your fault I was just angry and-", Torrie started before being interrupted by Stacy

"Tor, it's okay. Now what really brings you here?" Stacy said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Torrie asked, fully knowing the answer to her own question.

"Come on Tor, I know you didn't just come here just for that. Now what's really bothering you?" Stacy asked, completely knowing that something was wrong. Normally, they would just let a stupid, little fight like that blow over.

"Okay, well Liz showed up here. She has the doctor completely fooled. He thinks she is the loving, caring wife of John Cena. I just don't know what to do. I have no idea what her deal is. She never really cared about John. What makes her care now, all of a sudden? It just doesn't add up Stace, you know?" Torrie said.

"Yeah, Tor, you know that is strange. I really wonder what she is doing here or how she found out. Where is she now?" Stacy asked.

"I think she is with John now, visiting. Why do you ask?" Torrie questioned raising an eyebrow at Stacy.

"Tor, I know I'm not your favorite person to take advice from but I think that you need to go see John. He's the one that really matters to you anyway. You, unlike Liz, actually love him. You need to confront Liz. Try to find out why she's here. But Tor, the best thing for you right now or for him right now, is for you to stay with John. You never know when he is going to wake up and talking to him might actually help. Torrie, you need to stop wondering what if and try to make everything work out in your favor", Stacy said hoping to get through to her best friend. "Just please try, at least for me?"

"Okay, and Stace I do value your advice. I thought you forgave me?" Torrie interrogated Stacy.

"Oh I did, and good luck!" Stacy smiled

"Okay, I'm going. Thanks, Stace. For everything", Torrie smiled back before exiting the door.

Torrie now walked down the hall with confidence. She knew that Stacy could help. Stacy was a great friend. She was so glad she straightened things out with Stacy. It really helped. She didn't want to be mad at her or vice versa. It was too silly of a fight to take seriously. She was glad that she entered that room.

She walked down the hall counting down the rooms as she went there. She knew exactly what to do. She would go in the room and just talk to John. She would try to get him to wake up, maybe this would actually work she had a new plan. Now, she would be with him 24/7, he had to wake up.

She looked at the numbers walking past each room. "221, 223, 225….227"

It was time to go in. For some reason, she had butterflies, and not the good kind. But it would be okay, everything would work out just as she planned it, or so she thought. She gently pushed open the door that was already slightly ajar. She was shocked at what she saw inside.

"No! No, this just can't be happening! No to me…" she said with tears streaming down her face and shock and terror in her eyes.

XxXxXx

I'm sorry for another sucky chapter. It was way too short. I have Wednesday off so hopefully, I can get a really good update done. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. To those who didn't please do next time. I love getting new ideas. Maybe I'll end up using yours and it makes me feel motivated about writing. That will encourage me to update more and finish the story a lot sooner. So please review and to those who really can't, I understand. J But, next chapter two huge things are going to happen all of these crappy chapters will pay off. Look forward to chapter 5. J I'll try and update soon! Remember read and review! J


	5. Chapter 5:Exes

Chapter 5:Exes

"What's wrong, Torrie?" Liz said with an evil and sneaky grin on her face. She was now sitting on John's lap in his bed. His hands were in hers and her head was resting on his shoulder.

Torrie quickly and forcefully slammed the door closed.

"Who was that?", John asked.

"Oh no one important, baby", Liz replied as she leaned in for a long, passionate kiss.

XxXxXx

Outside of the door, Torrie's heart was racing at about a million miles an hour. Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks at a very quick pace. She was finding it very difficult to breathe. It wasn't long before her eyes started to become all red and puffy. Her hair was now a mess and somewhat wet, due to it being in her face. She was sitting down with her knees up and against her body, and with her back leaning to the wall. She didn't care that she was out in public, at the moment. She didn't even care that people could see her. None of that mattered. She was shocked, scared, and quite frankly, she didn't really know what to feel. Should she be happy, sad, shocked, excited?

For one, John was awake. But two, he and Liz were probably back together. This all just didn't make sense. It wasn't even fair. Why would he choose Liz over her? She had always been there, it had always been her. Why couldn't he just see that? When did he even wake up in the first place? All of these questions were running through Torrie's head, right now. All she knew was that she needed answers but she just couldn't get them now. She was too upset.

Torrie leaned off the wall and stood up straight. After wiping the tears from her eyes, she quickly dusted herself off and flipped her hair and tousled it back. She trusted her first instinct and headed to room 214.

Torrie walked down the white hallways and examined her surroundings. She saw many nurses and doctor's running around in a rush and hurry. There were also many people entering rooms visiting their families. This wasn't exactly a shocker because they were in a hospital.

She arrived at her best friend's room and twisted the knob on the door. Before gently pushing it open.

"Hey", Torrie greeted with a weak smile, while going to sit down on the bed.

"Hi", Stacy greeted back with the same smile making room for her on the bed. "So, what happened? Is everything okay with the whole Liz situation?"

"As soon, as Stacy said this, Torrie immediately broken down in tears. She had hit a sore spot.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Tor. Come here", Stacy said pulling Torrie into her embrace. She gently patted and stroked Torrie's back, soothingly. "It will be okay"

After a few minutes of Stacy rubbing Torrie's back; Torrie finally calmed down a bit.

Now sensing that it was okay, Stacy decided to speak. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay Stace", Torrie said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Do you… Are you ready to tell me, what happened and what's wrong?" Stacy asked in a calming tone.

Torrie hesitated for a moment. She then spoke, "… John, well, he's…uhm-awake", Torrie said with her voice cracking, like she was about to cry.

Stacy reached over to the hospital night stand, next to her bed, and on the right side of the visiting chair and grabbed a tissue for Torrie. Torrie used the tissue to wipe the tears stinging from her eyes.

After a few more moments passed by Torrie continued to calm down. By now her tears had turned into sniffles.

"I don't understand, Tor. Is that a bad thing?" Stacy said trying to be sensitive about the whole situation, while trying to understand it better.

"No, but yes", Torrie went on to say. "It's just that… he and Liz are back together"

Her then sniffles, just turned into a whole waterfall of tears.

"Did he tell you that?" Stacy asked.

"No, but I saw the two of them together. She was sitting on his lap. What does that say to you?" Torrie asked now just frustrated and upset with the whole situation.

"Torrie, please go talk to him. You're his best friend. You deserve to know what's going on with all of this. You deserve at least that. I just can't understand why they are back together. Does he even remember what happened between the two of them and what a manipulative person that Liz truly is? I don't know, this just isn't adding up Tor", Stacy responded with confusion.

"Stacy, you're right, about everything. This doesn't add up, I really should go talk to him and straighten things over with him. Liz or no Liz, I have dealt with her before and I should be able to do that now", Torrie said with a bit more confidence.

"Yeah, it will be okay for you, Tor", Stacy said taking her turn in being the upset one.

"Stace, what's wrong? You're usually the positive, bubbly one. And where's Randy? Isn't he always here? Usually, you two can't keep your hands off one another, especially as of lately", Torrie questioned the leggy blonde.

"Well, yeah. He's just been, you know, kind of distant. I haven't seen him since a lot earlier, since, this morning. I don't get it he wants to stay with me, at my home yet he has been avoiding me. I don't know maybe I am just overreacting", Stacy said disappointed.

"Stace, as long as you don't have to deal with another Liz, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. Randy is head over heels in love with you. He would never try to jeopardize his relationship with you trust me"

"Yeah, you're probably right Tor. Thanks. Good luck with Liz though. I wouldn't know what to do if I were in your situation. Just try to deal with her the same you always have. Hopefully you can snap some sense into his head", Stacy said reassuringly.

"Okay, I guess that I'll be going now. Are you sure you will be okay her by yourself?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, go ahead", Stacy retorted. Torrie rest her hand on Stacy's shoulder and gave it a sympathetic squeeze and gave her a reassuring look.

"Okay, bye", Torrie said as she walked out the door and gently shut it behind her.

"Bye", Stacy said in a low whisper.

XxXxXxXx

Back in John's room, he lied on his bed trying to piece everything together. He had just woken up not too long ago and was confused. He didn't even remember anything. Hell, when he woke up he couldn't even remember his own name, where he was from, or who he even was. Thankfully his `wife' Liz was able to explain everything to him. Now, all he knew was that his name was John Felix Anthony Cena, he was born on April 23rd, and he was `happily married' to his `wife' Liz. One thing, that he especially couldn't keep his mind off of was the blonde woman who had entered the room and ran out crying. She seemed so familiar he just couldn't keep his mind off of her. She couldn't be that important to him, his wife would have said something about it, right?

He furred his eyebrows at this thought. He just couldn't seem to piece this all together. He needed more answers. Maybe he could get them from his wife. She would surely help him. There were so many things he needed to know and hopefully she would have all of the answers.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. A blonde woman opened the door. This was the same one that he had seen earlier, the one that he was just thinking about. Maybe now he would find out why she was so upset earlier and who she was?  
"Hey, John, so … you're awake now?" Torrie said in a somewhat awkward fashion. She moved across the room and took a seat in the chair beside his bed.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" John asked a little bit confused about how she knew him.

"John, it's me, Torrie, you're best friend?" Torrie said in a questioning manner.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember. Quite frankly, I didn't even remember who I was before my wife Liz told me who I was", John said to Torrie.

"You're kidding, right? This is all just a joke, right?" Torrie said laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry Torrie but I don't remember you. I don't even remember my wife at all. Hell, I don't even remember who I am", John said frustrated by the whole situation.

"What? Then why would you get back together with her?" Torrie asked with tears stinging in her eyes.

"What? Get back together? Torrie, what are you talking about?" John asked completely confused.

"John, you guys were getting divorced before any of this happened, before the accident and the coma. How don't you remember that? What did she tell you?" Torrie said with anger and utter disgust at what Liz had told him.

A look of shock and terror had now overcome John's face. He didn't know what to do. He had never been more confused in his entire life. He just didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know who was telling the truth or who was lying.

He then looked at Torrie's face. It showed a look of sincerity.

"How am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth or not?" John asked seriously.

"Excuse me. How could you even say that?" Torrie said before exiting the room with tears in her eyes.

John did not want to believe that he had been lied to but there was something about this girl, Torrie, which made him want to believe her. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He certainly had a lot of thinking to do.

XxXxXxXx

Stacy walked through the halls of the hospital. She needed to visit Randy. If something wasn't right between the two of them, she had the right to know. I mean, they were in a relationship for Christ's sake. She approached the door and studied its white frame. She then hesitantly opened it.

She opened the door to see Randy on his bed looking out the window on the right side of the room.

"Hey", Stacy said.

"Hey", Randy said quite startled by her presence.

"Mind if I take a seat?", Stacy asked.

"Oh, no", He said making room for her on the bed with him.

"Randy, what's going on between us?" Stacy asked him.

"Nothing, Stace we're just fine", Randy said but Stacy wasn't having any of this.

"You've been so distant. Do you still even want to be with me anymore? Randy, I need to know, am I just wasting my time only to get my heartbroken again or not?" Stacy said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Randy could see the hurt expression on her face and decided that he needed to tell her the truth. This was seriously now or never.

"Stace, you aren't wasting your time. I love you. I really do. You really need to understand that it's just…" Randy started.

"What is it Randy? Just spit it out already" Stacy interrupted, growing rather impatient with Randy.

He could sense this, so he decided to just speak and get it over with, "Samantha and my daughter, Alanna are coming to the hospital for me. They caught an early flight and headed out before the weather got bad. So they aren't stuck at home like you and Torrie's families. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react"

"Randy, you should have just told me. It would have been better than hiding it from me. I thought that you just didn't want to be with me", Stacy said with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Stacy. I will never lie to you again. Just please forgive me, this is all my fault", Randy said with sincerity in his crystal, blue eyes.

"Okay, but just don't ever hide anything from me again", she said as Randy pulled her into his embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her blonde head.

"I won't", he said in a whisper. He gently broke the hug and gave her a long, passionate kissed. It lasted for about 45 seconds but it felt like a blissful eternity.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So, how did they even find out about the accident?" Stacy asked curiously.

Randy smile dropped as soon as he heard this. "They found out because Samantha was on my emergency contact list", Randy explained honestly.

"You never changed it, even after the divorce?" Stacy asked.

"No, I never thought about it. It's starting to sound like you don't trust me" Randy said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I do it's just that I was curious. That's all" Stacy replied.

"Good, now can we stop talking about that and focus on something a little more important", Randy said pulling her closer to him.

"Like what?" Stacy questioned.

"Us", Randy said pulling her in for a kiss. In only a matter of seconds kissing soon turned into making out.

Suddenly they heard someone clear there throat.

"Are you two done yet?"

"Actually, we weren't until you interrupted us, Samantha" Randy retorted rudely.

"Really Randy, I am so surprised that you would do that in front of your own child", Samantha said in a bitchy tone, rolling her eyes.

Randy was about to reply when a little girl came running towards him screaming. "Daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin!" Randy said picking up his young daughter off the ground and sitting her on his good leg. Stacy smiled at the interaction between Randy and his daughter. It wasn't hard to tell that he was a good father.

"I think your little whore should go, while we discuss some things" Samantha said looking at Stacy with a disgusted look.

Alanna covered her ears due to the profanity. She didn't like it when her parents fought.

"You know what Samantha, you're lucky I wouldn't stoop to your little name calling level in front of a child. But trust me, I could think of a few `nice' little words to call you myself", Stacy said getting up about to leave when Randy sat her back down.

"No, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Stacy too. You're going to have to get used to it", Randy said glaring at Samantha.

"Well then, the kid's your problem for the weekend and as for you, Stacy, don't think this is the last of me", Samantha said before turning on her heel and walking out of the door.

Randy and Stacy just gave each other the exact same look before looking at the small child among them.

XxXxXxXx

Okay, so that was Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks JorriexLover, Hi 14x, and babygurl-x for your reviews, you guys are great friends. And, babygurl-x I went with the thing you told me to do with the story for the Jorrie part, thanks! J I'll try and update soon. Read and review, thanks! J

-LegsxRko


	6. Chapter 6: Boiling Surfaces

Chapter 6: Boiling Surfaces

Randy and Stacy each looked at the small child sitting on her father's lap. Stacy could only wonder what kind of parent Samantha was after doing something like this. Samantha didn't even seem to care that they had both just been in a serious car accident, and now they would have to look over a child.

Randy now realized what he had to do. This would be the perfect time.

"Alanna, honey, this is Stacy, my new girlfriend", Randy said introducing his daughter to Stacy.

He looked at Alanna, while she looked at Stacy. Alanna was very well aware of her parents' circumstance. She understood that they were no longer together. She sat there on the bed taking in the silence of the moment.

"Stacy, this is my daughter, Alanna", truthfully Randy had been very frightened about this exact moment. He knew that Stacy had known that he had a daughter. He also knew that many women did not like to be involved with men who had children. He truly did love and care for Stacy but Alanna was his daughter. He had to do what was best for her sake. If Stacy did not want his daughter to be a part of her own life, then she couldn't be part of his. Alanna always comes first for him. He figured that Alanna would warm up to Stacy. But would Stacy warm up to Alanna?

Stacy went down on her knees to be on an eye to eye level with the young child.

"Hi Alanna, I'm Stacy"

"You're tall. You look like one of the circus freaks that mommy takes me to see", the child said taunting Stacy.

Stacy could not be more hurt by this statement. She really wanted Alanna's acceptance. At this moment that was most important to her. She knew that Alanna would have to like her in order for her to be part of Randy and his daughter's life. But that was already failing.

Randy could see the hurt in Stacy's face and knew that it was time for him to take action.

"Alanna, you know better than to behave like this. Apologize", Randy said with a stern tone, raising his voice.

Alanna looked at her father. She knew that this was not a time to fool around. She slightly opened her mouth and muttered out, "I'm sorry, Stacy"

"It's okay, sweetheart", Stacy said with a wan smile, trying to push back the hurt. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Daddy, I don't like it here. Can we go home now please!?" Alanna looked up at her father with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

Hospitals aren't exactly the best place to take children to.

"Okay sweetie, we can leave. Daddy just has sign a few papers first okay?"

"Okay daddy, I'll be good I promise", Alanna looked up at him with adorable, sparkling eyes , which most kids have when they are young.

"Good girl. Now you stay with Stacy okay?", Randy told his daughter with a soft tone.

She nodded.

"Babe, I'm going to get our release papers from the doctor" Randy beamed at Stacy showing off his pearly white teeth, causing her to absolutely melt inside. He always had this affect on her.

Alanna scoffed at the word "babe". However, Randy failed to take notice to this.

"Okay", Stacy added with a smile.

Randy then exited the room and went to go sign them out.

Stacy knew that this would be the perfect time to have a heart to heart conversation with Alanna. This must all be a heavy weight on the young girl's shoulders. Maybe talking about it might help. She did deserve to know what was going on and maybe Stacy could her see things a little better. Or could she?

"Alanna, honey I think we should talk about all of this. I know this might be a lot to take in", Stacy said in a sweet, calming tone.

"Why don't you stop with that dumb act? My daddy's not here now" Alanna told Stacy as she stood with her jaw dropped nearly to the ground in utter shock.

"Alanna, this is not an act. Just listen...", Stacy attempted to say before being abruptly interrupted by the young girl.

"No you listen. For now you'll be fine. But in a few weeks you'll be gone. My daddy doesn't love you. He loves my mommy. My real mommy. You're not my mommy and you never will be. Me and daddy don't want you here. Why don't you just go?" Alanna said angrily at Stacy.

"Alanna, I know you're upset because you're parents aren't together. But I am with your daddy now and I love him very much. You may not understand it now but I'm not trying to replace your mommy. She will always be your mommy and neither I, nor anyone else can change that. Okay?" Stacy said with a warm smile hoping to get through to the young girl.

"Yeah, you can say it all you want but that's not true. We have a plan. Don't worry about it. You will be gone sooner than you know it" Alanna said with a sneaky grin.

"Wait! What? Who's we?" Stacy asked completely confused.

All Alanna did was smile in return. Before Stacy could further interrogate her Randy walked in the room. He was now completely clothed in a gray t-shirt, dark jeans, and white sneakers. He still had his boot on his broken leg and was partially balancing on one of his crutches.

"What were you two ladies talking about?" Randy asked.

"Nothing just that new doll that I want for Christmas", Alanna said quickly making up a lie.

"Lanna, honey it's only October we still have a lot of time for that" Randy said laughing at how cute his daughter was and relieved that his girls were 'getting along'.

"But daddy, you have to plan ahead", Alanna whined.

Stacy admired the picture being painted before her eyes, as Randy continued to go along talking to his daughter. She was the outsider being stuck into a small, happy family. She knew that she didn't belong here.

Stacy stood up exiting the room unnoticed. She quickly headed towards her own room. She got dressed in her own clothing which was now washed. She quickly and easily took off her hospital gown. She knew that she loved Randy and that of course he loved her. But then there was Alanna. All Stacy could do was try to gain her acceptance but only Alanna could truly accept her. She slipped on her purple top, jeans, and heeled boots. She then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She decided that she looked pretty, well pretty enough. She then headed back towards Randy's room.

"Wow Stace, you look beautiful" Randy gushed.

"Thanks", she responded not really believing it. She couldn't really prepare herself that much forgoing out, I mean, she was in a hospital.

She then took her own papers from Randy. She signed them all and put them with his own.

"So I guess that we are all ready to go home?" Randy asked.

"Daddy?" Alanna asked.

"Yes, pumpkin", Randy replied.

"Why are your papers with Stacy's? Doesn't she have to go to her own house?" Alanna asked in an innocent tone.

"No, princess. We are going to stay at Stacy's house for a few days", Randy responded.

"Okay, I bet we are going to have lots of fun", she replied looking at Stacy.

"Yes we will", Randy said poking her nose with his finger causing her to giggle and scrunch her nose.

From this Stacy could only tell that this was only the beginning.

XxXxXx

I know that it was short and kind of crappy but there you go! I hope that noone hates Alanna, sorry if I made her seem too mean or annoying. Sorry that there is no Jorrie but look out for them in the next two chapters. Chapter 8 is all about them and so will a lot of the chapters. Dome chapters will have just Rancy or just Jorrie. But others will have both. And guess who is coming back into the picture soon! Liz! I'm sure you all missed her, LOL. I'm just kidding! :) Thanks for the reviews Kalina and Freya! You guys are amazing friends and writers! And even if you don't have an account you can still review as a guest! *hint, hint* But please read and review! :)


	7. Chapter 7:Let The Games Begin

"Alone at last", John said sitting down to relax. Liz had finally left to get something to eat and to find a change of clothes. He had not seen Torrie since their little encounter yesterday, and needed some time to think about what she had told him. The only people he saw were the occasional doctors coming in and out to check on him. This was exactly what he needed.

Their was something oddly unique about Torrie to John. I mean, sure she was absolutely gorgeous but it was something else. Their was something calming and genuine in those sparkling, emerald green eyes of hers. He wanted to trusts everything she said and told him.

But then there was Liz. She was his wife why would she lie to him? He was very scared to believe that he woke up and was being manipulated. It was the scariest feeling in the world to just wake up not knowing who you are. Not knowing where you come from, what your background is, and what your purpose is. Everyone has their own purpose in life and their own story to tell. Even if it may nit always seem like it. What if he could never find his story? What if he never knew who the real John Cena was? How would he ever get past that? What would anyone do if they had lost their identity? That was certainly what John felt like. He was determined to find out who he was. The main problem was finding out who would tell him.

Torrie or Liz?

Liz or Torrie?

Liz?

No, Torrie?

So Torrie?

Crap, Liz?

No, which one?

John pondered this thought aloud for a few moments.

Soon a doctor came in. Maybe he could help?

"Excuse me, sir. I was in an accident. Do you know a woman named Torrie who I was in the accident with?" John asked rather politely, as if he were conversing with his mother.

"Okay, is your name Mr. John Cena?", the doctor asked pulling out a clipboard with a few files on it.

"uhmm... yes", John said rather hesitantly. 'Great I don't even remember my own name', John cursed himself mentally.

"Okay, are you referring to Ms. Torrie Anne Wilson?", the doctor questioned John.

"Yes, I am", John said assuming that those were her middle and last names.

"Would you like me to go get her to talk to her?" the doctor asked.

"Yes thank you", John said pleased with the doctor's thoughtfulness.

XxXxXx

By now, Randy, Stacy, and Alanna had taken a cab to Stacy's apartment. They were now exiting the cab each carrying their luggage.

"That will be thirty dollars", the cab driver told Stacy.

"It's okay Stace, I'll get it", Randy said reaching for his wallet.

"No don't worry, babe", Stacy replied handing the driver forty dollars.

"You can keep the change", Stacy said with a sweet smile to the cab driver. Alanna just rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"Okay! Have a great day sweetheart!", the cab driver smiled back at Stacy.

As they exited the cab, the driver couldn't help but admire Stacy's assets. Which, did not go unbeknownst to Randy. The driver drove off after receiving an angry glare from Randy. He certainly was not messing with the Viper.

As they reached the apartment complex Stacy waved hello to her door man and the man at the front desk, and headed straight for the elevator. They then reached her floor, the fifth floor, and departed from the elevator. Stacy walked to her door, which read 534 B in golden letters, with Alanna and Randy following hand in hand. Alanna carried her small Disney princess suit case, and Randy had his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. Stacy just dragged her purple suitcase. They now entered the apartment. A large evil grin had now grown on Alanna's face.

"Honey, do you want to go unpack? You can put your things, along with my things in my bedroom. You can put Alanna's things in the guest bedroom" Stacy told Randy.

"Okay, sure"

"Alanna you can take a few a toys from your bag so daddy can go unpack. Okay sweetheart?", Randy said.

"Okay", Alanna responded taking a few dolls from her bag.

Randy and Stacy then took their bags to their room to unpack, leaving the small child unattended.

"Perfect, Stacy you don't know what you're in for ", Alanna said to herself with a wicked grin.

XxXxXx

Liz entered John's temporary home that he had moved into in California after the divorce. Sure, it was a few miles from the hospital but she needed to come here. She had never really come here except for a few times on vacation with John. This used to be their vacation spot when they had visited California. After filing for divorce, John needed to get away from Liz and everything else therefore he left Massachusetts and headed towards California. He decided it would be best to be closed to friends because Torrie and Stacy both lived in the same building near by. Torrie had helped him a lot when it came to his divorce.

As she opened the doors with her spare key that she had never given back to John, she observed her surroundings. This was all too of a familiar sight to her.

She picked up a box with old photos that she had brought in of John and herself. Luckily for her, she had never thrown them away. She quickly picked up the photos and fixed them on the walls along the hallways, in rooms, and on tables, dressers, and night stands.

She next picked up her perfumes and arranged them neatly on John's dresser in the master bedroom. She also, arranged her clothes and shoes in the closets.

After she was done she stepped back, and looked at what she had accomplished.

"Excellent everything is going according to plan", Liz said with her usual bitchy smile.

XxXxXx

Torrie sat in her room clearly upset. She could not understand what was going on. How could John not remember everything that happened? They were best friends. Why couldn't he remember her? Torrie was one of those people who believed in fairy tale endings. She believed that everyone lived to find a certain happiness in life. She just couldn't understand why she couldn't have her Prince Charming, otherwise known as, John Cena.

Another thing that she could not piece together was why would John choose Liz over her? Liz was so terrible to him. She was constantly jealous of him being friends with other women, she cheated on him several times and claimed that it was because she was lonely without him, and she was a gold digger, who never loved or cared about him at all. Then, it finally hit her. This was all because of Liz. Liz lied to him. She was able to convince him that they were still together and in love. Poor John must be so confused. She was the first person to talk to him when he woke up. She clearly fed him lies. The only thing that Torrie could not understand was why?

Suddenly, Torrie was interrupted out of her thoughts by a doctor who entered the room.

"Hello, Ms. Wilson can you please come with me Mr. Cena would like to see you", the doctor said in a formal yet monotone voice.

"Yes, of course

As the doctor lead Torrie to John's room she could only why John wanted to see her. But maybe she could help?

XxXxXx

Okay, so what do you guys think! Tell me in a review! Thanks to everyone who recently reviewed! It was nice to see some new names on there. Also thanks to Kalina and Freya who have followed the story from the beginning. Thanks for all of the reviews I have a lot more now which is inspiring! I hope you guys enjoyed! Expect another update by next week. Please remember to read and review! :)


	8. Chapter 8:This Isn't Over

As the doctor lead Torrie down the hall, she couldn't help but wonder why John wanted to see her. She honestly didn't know what to expect from a conversation with John. She had no idea what the outcome of the situation would be. As of recent, she and John's conversations had a habit of spiraling out of control. All she knew was that she really needed to get in John's head, and snap him out of whatever delusional fantasy, that Liz had planted in his mind. But the true question was: _How? How would she be able to do this?_

They now arrived at John's room. Torrie read the big bold letters on John's room door '227'. This was all becoming too familiar for her. She sighed hesitantly before twisting the door knob, and walking into the room. For a second there John, Torrie, and the doctor stood there in silence.

Suddenly they heard a beep from the doctors watch and he walked off, with a slight nod. Now they were alone.

Torrie stood up facing John, as he sat on the bed using the head board and some pillows for support to lean on.

Finally, John spoke. "Hi"

"Hi, Torrie responded.

"May I...?", Torrie said signalling his attention towards the chair.

"Yeah sure, sit down", John replied in a friendly manner.

"So why did you call me in here?", Torrie said not too aggressively, but still getting straight to the point.

"Torrie, listen I'm sorry for the way things went down between us the last time we spoke. But, you have to understand, I just woke up and I don't know anything. Now everybody is just throwing me in different directions and I just don't know what to do", John said throwing his arms up in frustration.

"It's okay, John. I understand. Okay? But I'm here to help. We're going to get through this. You just have to gain back your memory. Please, you have to...", Torrie said tearing up, as her voice cracked into a slight whisper.

John then draped his arms around Torrie, and pulled her into a deep embrace. He soothingly rocked her back and forth, as he stroked her head. He wiped away the tears in her eyes with his thumbs. _Man, was she beautiful,_ John thought to himself._ Wait what am I saying?! I have a wife!_ John thought, then he looked back at Torrie. There was something about having her in his arms that felt so right. _'But why did this have to feel so right?'_

Torrie then raised her head so they were now face to face, yet still in a warm embrace. Torrie stared deep into John's ocean blue eyes, which never seem to fail in melting girls' hearts. John also stared deep into Torrie's eyes. He looked at the emerald, green orbs that lie under her long, blonde, fluttering lashes. Both of their hearts thumped in their chests' as their faces got closer, and closer. But before they could get too caught up in the moment, John broke away from their intimate embrace. He turned his head the other way so he was no longer facing Torrie.

"Uhm... Are you feeling better now?" John asked still a little concerned. _'Why do I even care so much?'_

"Uhm, yeah", Torrie replied still recovering from their little moment. _'I can't believe we almost kissed! Why did he have to pull away?'_

XxXxXx

Liz walked down the white hallways, with her black heels clicking on the floor.

She walked into the familiar room with the numbers 227 printed on the door. Her eyes then adjusted to the sight of Torrie and John sitting side by side laughing and talking. '_What the hell is that little tramp doing here?'_

She sucked in her breath and bit her tongue. "Hi baby! You're awake. And Torrie's here", Liz said with her fake smile almost completely draining at the word 'Torrie'.

"Yep, Torrie and I were just talking. Would you mind if Torrie came to our house? I mean she still isn't a hundred percent after the accident", John questioned Liz. After their little awkward situation, John and Torrie had talked and he had found out quite a bit. He had found out that, Torrie also lived in California not too far from him, and that Torrie had also gotten pretty hurt in the accident. Since she didn't have anyone to watch over her with some of the medications, staying there wouldn't be a bad thing right?

"Sure, honey the more the merrier!" Liz said still fighting the urge to blow her cover. '_Why can't this cheap, little slut just stay out of my way?'_

"Uh, no. You don't have to. I'll be fine. I promise", Torrie protested, reassuringly. She certainly did not want to be near Liz.

"Can you go get the release papers?" John asked Liz.

"Yeah, sure honey", Liz said now exiting the room.

A smirk now formed on Torrie's face. _Maybe I can actually use this to my advantage?_

Liz then unwillingly signed both of their release forms and agreed to watch over them. Torrie and John went to go change into their clothes.

John had now changed into his clothes and waited for Liz and Torrie to finish what they were doing. He just couldn't seem to start thinking about what happened earlier._ 'What if they had actually kissed? What would have happened then? What would it have felt like? Would he have enjoyed it?' All of theses questions were running through John's mind. 'What was it that made Torrie so special?'_

At that same moment, Torrie came through the door wearing the same attire as when they were in the accident. _'Wow was is she beautiful or is she beautiful?'_ John thought as she walked through the door.

"Wow, you look amazing", John complimented not being able to keep his eyes off of her.

"Thanks!" She said beaming at John.

Liz then cleared her throat as she entered the room.

"Oh sorry Liz, I didn't see you there", John said still drooling over Torrie. Torrie just giggled.

Liz then smirked to her self. _'Haha, bitch. You think your so funny but guess what? Your not! I have a plan and trust me it won't be long until you can kiss John good-bye. Bye-bye Torrie_'

XxXxXx

**Okay so that was the chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed! I had a bit of writers block, so I'm very sorry for the late update. Because I did promise for a just Jorrie chapter at the end of chapter six. See, I stick to my promises! But sorry for that little teasing part with John and Torrie there for all of you Jorrie fans :P LOL!**

** I would like to wish a very happy birthday to my friend, Kalina otherwise known as JorriexLover! Happy Birthday! Have a very Jorrie birthday! LOL :) If you haven't read any of her stories read them! They are SUPER AMAZING like her! Happy Birthday! :)**

** Thanks to therealchamps, Hi14 x, XxBeautifulFairytaleofJorrie xX, JorriexLover, DashingsDestiny, and awesomeone21! You guys are all amazing! :) **

** Please, please, please read and review everyone! :)**


End file.
